lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
La Luna
WHITE (5 - 7) |risk_level = WAW |help = yes |breach = yes |image2 = LaLunaPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 20 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 12 |good_mood = 13 - 20 |qliphoth_counter = 3}} "Tales say the moon bewitch man. But, in reality, man despairs at the moon." -La Luna's Entry La Luna (D-01-105) is an Abnormality in form of a duo; a female pianist and an old-fashioned piano. The piano has gold decals on the front and melted candles on top. At its feet, there are blackened and shrunken heads. The pianist wears a veil which covers the upper part of her face. She wears a long-sleeved dress which covers her arms and legs. On her head, she wears a dark rose. She sits on a chair, similar to the piano's, and holds a long cane. Ability La Luna's special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. The counter can decrease through the following: * By getting a Bad Result, its Qliphoth Counter decreases by 1. * By getting a Normal Result, its Qliphoth counter decreases by 1 with medium chance. * When performing Performance, its Qliphoth Counter decreases by 1. * Each 3rd Special Work will drop its Qliphoth Counter to 0. When using La Luna's Special Work " Performance", which replaces Insight; an employee starts to play the piano. During the performance, Temperance and Justice of all employees in facility will be boosted. After the performance the employee's HP will be halved. Once the Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, the woman will burst into black flames and appear out of the containment, somewhere else in the facility. During breach she wears a mask and uses her cane as a weapon. She deals average Red Damage during her regular attack and high Black Damage during her special attack, a charge attack with black flames. She will return into her containment room when the performance (When triggered by the special work, making the employee unable to get out) is over or after being suppressed. If the special work triggered her breach, the Agent inside it cannot get out, even after all the E-Boxes have been filled, and will start to take damage like when failing at work until the Abnormality returns to containment. Origin Part of the pianist's origin comes from a newspaper's information that tells how she was a greatest pianist who plays Sonata, and where the third movement came, the audience could barely keep sit down. After an unspecific amount of time, she left her place to go to the 'moon', leaving behind the piano that she used to play. When was the time to contain the Abnormality, the employees met a silent woman covered by a veil and the piano of the pianist. People who approached to the woman, soon playing, regardless of the knowing of music arts or how to do the performance, they played perfectly Sonata. However, those who play the first movement tend to disappear to the 'moon' without a trace. The piano and woman were found and contained together but is not specified when or where they were found. Details The Abnormality responds to the four works in order of best to worst, varying with the next works: Insight ( Performance), Attachment, Instinct, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. La Luna's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-12 will cause it to feel Normal, and 13-20 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite, 5 - 7), the amount of E-Boxes (20) and their emotional states and Qliphoth Counter (3). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "The piano can be played with perform order. However, be noted that Qliphoth Counter decreases when the work is finished." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "The music temporarily increased Temperance and Justice of the employees by a small degree. However, the employee who performed spent 50% of their HP." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased by medium chance when the work result was normal." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when the work result was bad." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Qliphoth Counter reached 0 when an employee entered the containment unit to play for the third time." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When escaped, La Luna returned to its containment chamber voluntarily when the third movement ended. Also, the third movement ended when La Luna was suppressed." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). Even when is classified as a 'Non-Escaped Object', the pianist breaches instead. Her defenses are the next: Red: Weak (1.2) - White: Immuned (0.0) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +2 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Moonlight'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +2 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Moonlight'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Moonlight |Damage = White 8-10 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Short |Cost = 70 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 4 Fortitude Level 3 |Description = "A cane. One of the mementos that were in the place where the lady who offered soul to the moon left. The snake shaped ornament is loyal to the original owner’s taste. The spread snake’s mouth represents endless yearning for music. It temporarily invites the user to the world of trance." |SpecialAbility = "Casts B type shields on every employee in the area when performing special attack"}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Moonlight |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.4 Endured |BLACK = 0.7 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Temperance Level 3 |Description = "A classic, dark, mushroom-looking dress. You may take a step towards the truth of the moon that is so difficult to understand if you wear it. It temporarily invites the wearer to the world of trance." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +1, SP +1, Success Rate +1, Work Speed +1, Movement Speed +1, Attack Speed +1 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story *This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer '에레(Ere)' An old woman with a piano next to her. Her eyes are usually closed. She only nods instead of speaking. But in rare occasion, she faintly smiles. * The world’s greatest pianist, (Redacted) always showed the best performance when playing Sonata, which is her favorite. Many praised her excellent skill. Some people couldn’t even stay sit when she plays third movement because of the overflowing energy and madness of her performance. In her now empty place, from where she left for the moon, are the piano she used since her childhood, and Shrunken Heads which allow us to delve into her mind. * “We didn’t see anything peculiar when we went to secure it. There was just some lady sitting there. It was like she was waiting for us to come. What happened when one of us approached her? He didn’t know a thing about art or music. But before we knew it, he was playing the first movement of Sonata. And the lady smiled. ….To be honest, I don’t think I will ever listen to a piano performance that beautiful again. We couldn’t see him again. That’s why you need my testimony, right? Because I played the third movement." (Omitted) *"I don’t know how or why it makes you play. Your hands just move. And you feel… euphoric while playing. Everything around you fades away. It’s just you and the piano. After I finished playing, exhausted, I realized that what I was stepping on was not pedals but severed heads. " *“…The moon represents the human psyche. People often say that the moon is beautiful. But when enough time passed, when you look at it and see what kind of face it truly has, you will realize you were madly in love with something so broken and shattered. In the end, we all become moon. Because we can’t bear ourselves." Flavour Text * "We can feel the passion and fire emerging from the deep inside." * "Even without a score, La Luna will allow anyone to make the greatest performance in their life." * "Sonata being played while the performer is possessed by the moon is breathtakingly alluring to the point it shatters the wall between men." * "Music frees all with no prejudice." Trivia * This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer '에레(Ere)' * 'La Luna' translate to 'The Moon' in Spanish and Italian. * During Performance and breach, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata is played: 1st movement during performance and 3rd movement during breach. *La Luna takes the most space in the containment room. Almost reaching the door but touching the Working employee. *Despite the fact that La Luna's information page claims that she cannot breach, she can indeed breach containment. **Unlike other breaching abnormalities, including those that say they are non-escape objects, it will not have static on its containment room even when the employee is not in the containment room. It is unknown if it is a bug. ** For this reason her suppression doesn't count in Hod's "I Want To Be A Good Person" and Gebura's "Purpose of Pain 2" missions. It is unknown if it is a bug. Gallery LaLunaContainment.png|La Luna's containment LaLunaPerformanceWork.png|Performance Work LaLunaBreach.png|La Luna breaching Containment LaLunaWander2.png|La Luna escape LaLunaAttack1.png|La Luna attack one LaLunaAttack2.png|La Luna attack two LaLunaWorks.png|La Luna special work, "Performance" LaLunaDetailsUnlocked.jpg|La Luna Details Unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Humanoid Category:Abnormalities from backers